


Sensei’s Little Scandals

by juniorstxrk



Series: Konoha Policies as Old as Time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Founders Era, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing, Virginity, cock riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: After a little encouragement, Tobirama’s love and affection goes beyond normal boundaries for his students, which eventually prompts many a rumor and concern over his credibility as a leader.Part 2 of the series, where the system is first established.
Relationships: Mitokado Homura/Utatane Koharu, Sarutobi Hiruzen/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Shimura Danzou, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami, Tobirama & Team Tobirama
Series: Konoha Policies as Old as Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. A Proposal

“No! End of discussion!” Tobirama dismissed him immediately. He wasn’t about to entertain the ridiculous notion that Madara brought forth, but instead, wanted the other to take his leave from his office already.

“There hasn’t even been a discussion.” Madara huffed. “I’m just suggesting that—“

“You’re suggesting utter foolishness to me! I have more important things to do than to sit around and listen to the inane dribble that’s coming from your mouth, why not bother Anija with it, since he seems to be more tolerant of such nonsense.” Tobirama huffed bitterly.

Madara sighed, “You’re just proving my point further, Tobirama. You’re nothing but a wound up, uptight, stick in the mud, who needs to get some already.” He huffed back.

Tobirama’s grip on his brush tightened so much it was almost to the point of snapping, when Tobirama turned a glare onto him, “My sex life is my own business, and furthermore, you have no right telling me _who_ I should be bedding.” He growled disdainfully.

Madara smirked to him, “I’m not telling, but merely suggesting. You have a whole team of young, skillful and _very_ attractive subordinates who would love nothing more than to get into your pants, or take station in your bed, rather.” He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Tobirama was ignoring him now, because obviously Madara didn’t get it, how did he expect him to, anyways? When the man has never trained his own squad in the time that Konoha had been founded.

Tobirama could never do such things with his students. He remembered when they were nothing but a gaggle of wide-eyed, inexperienced genin fumbling around, but now were blossoming into fine men and woman, into their early twenties, and almost ready to sit their jōnin exams. But what Madara was suggesting, it was unbecoming for him. The age difference alone made it him shiver with unease. For Kami’s sake, he could remember when they were all still in diapers, for crying out loud.

But he wasn’t dismissing Madara’s words completely, for they held a bit of truth to them. The Uchiha was a very observant man, and like to point out what Tobirama would prefer to play oblivious to. His students worshipped the ground he walked on, which was considered both a blessing and curse in his mind. 

Besides, it wasn’t a strange occurrence for one to fall for another who was beneath them in rank and position, yet Tobirama still felt unsure about it all. 

Even if he were to consider such avenues with his students, it was only so much choice in a sense. Homura and Koharu were in a budding relationship, which he of course had no desire to come between or become a part of in general. And as far as Tobirama knew, Torifu wasn’t interested in such things, the boy more interested in feeding his face than anything else these days. So, that left Saru, Kagami, and Danzou.

Saru and Danzou were still little hot heads both in their pants and attitudes, something that Tobirama was still working to break out of them, even though their fiery spirits were rather attractive to him. And Kagami, oh he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but the Uchiha was his favorite of all, he was a kind soul, a tad soft spoken at times, but all around an amazing boy, and an even better shinobi. 

Madara could practically hear the gears turning in Tobirama’s head, yet made no comment about it. “Anyways,” he sighed, “I’ll leave you alone to your devices, maybe you’ll catch some sense of what I’ve been saying and go for it, there’s nothing holding you back.” He smirked before making his way out. 

“Just because you like to fuck everything that moves, doesn’t mean I will.” Tobirama muttered under his breath as he continued writing.

“I heard that.” Madara stopped briefly to cast a grin over his shoulder, exiting finally after a passing moment.

Tobirama grumped to himself, but happy for the peace and quiet now to continue his work. But that only lasted for a short time before Hiruzen was suddenly barging in, almost falling over with the armful of heavy books he was holding.   
“Tobirama-sensei! I got the books you wanted, every one that specified about that particular herb you need!” Hiruzen yelled but Tobirama couldn’t even see the boy’s face as it was concealed behind the mountain of texts he carried. “Saru—wait,” he was about to get up, seeing as the other was struggling to carry such a load.

“No! Don’t get up, I’ve got it!” He said only moments before half of the pile toppled over, books spilling onto the office floor. Tobirama groaned, “Saru—“ 

Hiruzen was quicker though, “Sensei no, hold it, I’ve got it I swear!” He rushed to bend over, picking up the fallen books, whilst unintentionally giving Tobirama a clear view of his posterior end. Tobirama’s gaze was already in the general direction, only inevitable that he couldn’t help but look as it was practically presented for him. After a minute he managed to drag his gaze away, just as Hiruzen was straightening up, slapping the last book onto the desk with the rest of them. “Ah, sorry about that sensei.” Hiruzen chuckled.

Tobirama seated himself again, “It’s fine, Saru, but you didn’t have to lug all those books up by yourself, that pile weighs more than you do.” 

Hiruzen huffed, “Hey, I could handle it, what kind of shinobi would I be? No pain, no gain right sensei?” He smirked to his teacher who gave a small grin back. “Right, Saru. Well thank you again.” He resumed his writing. He’d thought the thanks of appreciation would have been obvious enough dismissal for the younger, but as he noticed Hiruzen was still standing before his desk, he raised his eyes again. “Is there something else?”

Hiruzen looked down the minute Tobirama’s eyes connected to his. Which he found odd, when Hiruzen was the farthest thing from shy with him. “Well, permission to speak freely, sensei?”

Tobirama nodded, his brush placed down as he gave him his undivided attention.

“Well, sensei. I’ve admired you for years, you know. You’re my role model after all, and I know it might seem out of place and rather inappropriate of a topic, but seeing that I’ll be a jōnin soon, I can’t be a coward any longer.” He eyed his teacher, Tobirama looking back just as seriously, curious as to where the conversation would go.

“Pardon my rudeness, sensei, but you’re a very attractive man and I—“ Oh no. Tobirama wasn’t ready to hear that, if his stiffening was any clear indication of it. Hiruzen noticed and immediately reeled back, “Wait! Uh, I didn’t mean to offend you if I did! It’s just, ack!” Hiruzen was blushing like a freshly picked tomato, even more so under the gaze of his sensei, who’d he just reveal to, his burgeoning feelings.

“B-But can you blame me, o-or any of us, I mean the team, we— Kagami and Danzou—“ the word vomit took over and he could see the look in Tobirama’s eyes, that told him, he better shut up before he dug his grave even deeper. “Okay, I’ll just shut up now.” He quieted his own self before glancing back to the other, still seeing the silent, stoned expression, “And maybe I should go to…” He was close to hightailing it, as he didn’t know what would happen to him if he remained there.

Tobirama finally broke the silence, “Wait, Saru.” It was enough to stop him from running, and as he turned to look back, he saw as Tobirama rose from his seat to come around to him. He’d hated how much of a height difference there was still between them. Even at twenty one, he was still a short stack in a sense. He’d noticed after he’d hit chunin status at sixteen, he didn’t grow much afterwards, leaving him at a pitiful five foot three inch stature while his sensei still stood at his imposing six feet.

“Sensei?” He looked up.

Tobirama bit his lip in thought before finally placing his hands on Hiruzen’s shoulders, squeezing lightly, “You have to understand, Saru, that it’s not that I’m rejecting any of you, but because you’re my students that I’ve practically raised, so do you see my need for hesitation here?” 

Hiruzen frowned, but it didn’t stop him from firing back, “And you have to understand that we’re no longer kids, sensei! We’re adults, very capable adults, not a bunch of snot nosed kids who need to be reminded of their place. We’re no strangers to such things, so why are you so afraid to—“ he huffed, his shoulders slumping under Tobirama’s hold.

“I’m not afraid, I’m _hesitant_ , there’s a difference.” Tobirama didn’t take kindly to the attitude. “And think about how scandalous this all would be? Bedding my students, how do you think that would look to the village?” 

“Sensei, you never cared for what others thought of you, so why are you suddenly so concerned!” Hiruzen snapped back, he had a come back for everything the man would fire. He treaded the line, trying not to fall into disrespect but still trying to convey that he wouldn’t allow the other to hide behind excuses.

“Saru! Listen to me, you are a younger, bright shinobi, with his life ahead of him, you and the rest of the team, have no business with me, you and I both know, if there were things to happen, it would merely be sex, you know we can’t have actual relationships and I worry that you’ll become attached, besides, you’re very green, you have no place in the bedroom with me.” Tobirama crossed his arms sternly, hoping the other would back down as it was obvious he couldn’t argue against it.

Hiruzen placed his hands on his hips, holding steady gazes with Tobirama, though having to crane his neck up at him seemed to diminish that affect of seriousness he was going for, “I’m not opposed to just sex.” He spoke with such bluntness, that Tobirama was speechless for a moment. “And I’m not green, you treat us like children! I know my way around, I’m not some little, inexperienced kid, and neither is any of the rest of them!”

Tobirama huffed, “Oh really? You think yourself adult enough to be in throes with me, Saru.” He moved closer, “Are you sure you want to write that in stone?” Hiruzen backed up a bit, a simple movement that told Tobirama everything, yet Hiruzen’s words spoke a different tune.

“Well, give me a chance and maybe I’ll surprise you.” 

Tobirama blinked in response, narrowing his gaze as a small smirk graced his lips, “Hmm, alright then.” 

“Alright? That’s it? I didn’t think you’d agree.”

“Well, Saru, you want a chance, and I’ll give it to you, and Kagami, and Danzou since you’ve mentioned them.” He purred, his gaze darkening. Hiruzen couldn’t help the small gulp.

-

“And he just agreed?!” Kagami questioned, almost choking on his food, having to force the noodles down his throat quickly. 

Hiruzen simply nodded, his chopsticks just picked at his lunch for a bit, “Why do I feel like I’ve opened a can of worms that I shouldn’t have?” Danzou looked to his friend as Hiruzen had spoke, “Because you did. Heh, you woke the sleeping beast, and now he’s out for food. You should know better than to poke the bear like that.” 

“Why aren’t you worried?! Saru just told Sensei how we felt about him?!” The young Uchiha panicked. Danzou’s gaze moved to him. “I’m not scared, besides I doubt Sensei feels the same way about me than he does about you two.” He dismissed, looking down at his noodles forlornly before getting his gruff attitude back, “But I guess you’re terrified, Kagami. Not thrilled over sensei knowing about your little crush, I see. At least now, you’ll finally get your wish granted of getting boned by him.”

Kagami almost spilled his food onto himself as he flailed, “Danzō!” His cheeks stained red as he looked around, hoping no one heard them in the restaurant, thankfully they had seated themselves at the bar area to eat their meals rather than the tables where most of the patrons dwelled. 

“It’s the truth, Kagami, why are you being so hush-hush about it? Sensei knows anyways, and it’ll practically be all over your face when he sees you again.” He taunted.

Hiruzen huffed, “Quit messing with him! And Kagami stop acting like some flustered schoolgirl! It’s just s-sensei.” Hiruzen wavered on his words, as he thought about it now, it was really hitting him how bold he’d been and now the truth was out. 

Kagami whined lowly, “I guess you’re right, it’s just sensei, it’s not that big of a deal right?”

“Exactly, you two are so sorry, intimidated by him and even more so ready to take your clothes off for him too.” Danzou slurped his noodles.

The three of them bickered lightly between each other over the bar for a few minutes, before they could feel a quick gush of wind behind them. “Good afternoon.” Tobirama announced behind them when he hiraishined, noticing each startled reactions.

Kagami lost grip on his chopsticks, squeaking and hiding his face into his high collar, Hiruzen pitched in his seat and Danzou jolted as well, keeping his face forward.

“Good afternoon sensei!” All three replied in unison, neither looking behind them though, so they were more so, saying their greeting to their lunches.

Tobirama couldn’t help but smile at their sheepish, awkward behavior. “I would much appreciate it if you three would at least look at me.” And as quick as a drop of a pin, all three swiveled in their seats to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry if I’ve interrupted your lunch.” He apologized, though by the look of it, they’d barely touched their food. 

“It’s okay sensei, it’s no big deal really.” Hiruzen waved it off, trying to remain as casual as his body would allow. Tobirama eyed him. “Well if that’s the case, Saru, you wouldn’t mind if I pulled you away for a while?” He could see how realization hit the younger as his eyes slightly widened. “Oh, of course sensei, no problem.” He smiled softly as he leapt off his stool, briefly glancing back to his friends before looking up to Tobirama. The older smiled down at him before putting his gaze back on the other two, “I will be seeing the two of you around later, I hope, maybe we can get in another training session before our next mission?” Danzou and Kagami managed nods before Tobirama smiled. 

“Come, Saru.” He gestured for the shorter to follow. Hiruzen looked back to his friends just to see Kagami blushing wildly and Danzou making a crude gesture, pushing his index finger in and out of the makeshift hole his other index and thumb fingers made. Hiruzen rolled his eyes and caught up with Tobirama.

Kagami whined lightly, “Do you think Sensei’s gonna…?” He trailed off, his cheeks getting hot again. Danzou scoffed, “It is lunch time after all, and the beast is hungry.” He chuckled loudly.


	2. Unripened Fruit

A million thoughts ran through his head as he walked beside his sensei, there was silence for the moment, Hiruzen practically seething with impatience over what was to come. He couldn’t help but give Tobirama a once over while the other wasn’t looking, taking in the fact that he was dressed in his blue kimono outfit and yellow sash that he normally wore while he trained.

“Again, I do apologize for barging in to take you away from your meal.” Tobirama looked down at him. 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t really feeling hungry anyways.” Hiruzen responded.

“Is that so? Are you well?” 

Hiruzen’s brows furrowed at that, he was sure Tobirama was messing with him, it was obvious why he didn’t have an appetite. He was in such worries since their conversation, and now that Tobirama dragged him away from the others, he was sure the other planned to make his move.

“I’m fine.” He huffed softly, “So, where are we going anyways?” He hadn’t gotten the chance to ask as they were clearly walking somewhere.

“Oh, I thought we could have a chat over some afternoon tea at my home.” Tobirama replied, keeping his gaze forward that time.

Tea? Chat? Obviously they were euphemisms for sex, and Hiruzen didn’t get it. He fidgeted with his hands and simply played along. “Oh, alright then, that sounds nice.” He smiled small, and Tobirama in turn smiled back.

-

Hiruzen had only been to Tobirama’s home a handful of times, and as he sat there at the chabudai, watching as Tobirama actually pour tea for them, he didn’t really know what to do with himself.

He accepted his cup with thanks, but hadn’t attempted a drink, he simply watched Tobirama at first. Tobirama sipped on his while watching the younger, “What’s the matter, it’s sencha, do you not like that?”

“Hmm, oh no it’s fine!” He took a sip and swallowed before placing the cup back down, “Sorry, I—I’m just nervous.” He admitted.

Tobirama took another sip and hummed before placing his cup down. “And why’s that?”

Hiruzen frowned, “You’re pulling my leg aren’t you?” Tobirama couldn’t have been that clueless. “You invite me over here, and I was thinking—“ 

“That we’d have sex.” Tobirama stated. Hiruzen blanched at Tobirama’s bluntness about it. “Well, yeah…” Hiruzen looked.

“My, Saru, what kind of man do you paint me as?” He chuckled over his tea, Hiruzen feeling embarrassed over his misunderstanding.

“No! It’s not that I’m making any assumptions of your lifestyles or anything, I just thought, well it just seemed implied by the way you approached me with the offer of tea at your house, I thought it was code for something else?”

Tobirama chuckled louder, finding such amusement in his student. “Trust me, Saru.” His eyes flickered up to his. “When it’s time for that, I’ll be very crystal clear, understand?” He sipped his tea.

Hiruzen nodded sheepishly. So it really was tea. Well, damn, he’d wished he’d figured that out before he’d made a complete fool of himself.

“But since we’re on the topic.” He held his cup firmly in his palm. “I want you to know, if you feel uncomfortable at any point you’re with me, don’t hesitate to tell me. I don’t want you to think you don’t have a say in what we do.” He looked on.

Hiruzen nodded, but hated the idea that Tobirama felt he needed that kind of out, he was a consenting adult for crying out loud. “Sure, and since you say that I have a say in what happens.” He sat up straighter and held a steady gaze on Tobirama, a sudden confidence pouring off him, a smirk playing at his lips, “I think we should have sex now.” 

Tobirama hadn’t flinched, but finished the last of his tea, smiling at Hiruzen, before standing up abruptly, moving over to his side of the table. On instinct, Hiruzen stood, a bit wobbled from nerves, as he thought that this was the moment, only for Tobirama to get to his side to bend andgrab the half empty tea cup, before straightening. “It was such a lovely chat, Saru, you should get back to Kagami and Danzou though, I’ll clean up.” He hummed smugly as he stepped away and towards the kitchen. 

Hiruzen pouted at the dismissal, “But—“ 

“You’re not ready yet, and until you are,” Tobirama looked over his shoulder at his student, “The pants stay on.”

Hiruzen huffed at that, feeling like he was being treated like that of a child instead of the grown, twenty one year old he was, prompting him to storm out of Tobirama’s residence without as much as another word.

-

Danzou found heavy amusement in Hiruzen’s embarrassment, practically rolling on the floor, erupting with loud laughter. “He thinks you’re too immature for it, ah that’s priceless. And here I thought the next time we’d see you, you’d be limping.” He wiped away the stray tear that spilled from his exertion.

Kagami couldn’t help a small giggle but was much nicer about the whole thing, “Well, Saru, I don’t know what you thought would happen, you know you can’t just outwardly demand it from him in such a way.” He laughed lightly. 

Danzou sat up then, finally gathering himself enough to talk, “Ah well, since Sarutobi didn’t get it first, I guess our sweet little Kagami is next on the list?” He smirked widely.

Kagami pinkened as the others looked at him, “Not me! If he thinks Saru is too immature for it yet, I doubt he would think I’m the one!” Kagami squealed. 

Danzou loved teasing Kagami to no end over things like this, “You’re right, dear old sensei doesn’t even know you’re still a virgin. I’m sure he’ll even more hesitant, once he finds out your cherry hasn’t even been picked yet, or maybe he’s into that sort of thing.” Danzou shrugged.

Kagami hid his face in his hands, he always hated when Danzou tried to bring that up as if his virginity was seen as a fatal flaw. It was bad enough he was older than most of his friends were when they planned to lose their virginity, being twenty and still yet to have experienced it, made him feel so left out, yet still not pressured enough to just get it over with, with some random person he didn’t really know.

“Agh, Danzou, shut up.” Hiruzen grumped, “Worry about yourself, I’m surprised you’re not more focused on the possibility of you being the next on the list.” 

Danzou scoffed, “Hah, regardless if I am, I’m more than ready for sensei, if anything, I’ll be the one running the show in the bedroom!”

Hiruzen and Kagami raised eyebrows to him, “As if! You’d really think sensei would allow you to top him? You’re insane!” It was Hiruzen’s turn to bust out into laughter, Kagami chiming in with his own laughs.

“Quit your laughing, I’m serious!”

“Sure you are, Danzou.” Hiruzen sputtered between laughs.

“Ahh! What do you know!” He huffed to himself, turning his back on the others.

-

Kagami hummed to himself as he made his way towards the library. Jōnin exams were coming up and between missions, Kagami was trying diligently to get as much studying and training as he could. The past few days had proven to put a tangle in his plans as Kagami had been nothing but a bundle of nerves over Tobirama’s presence around them. 

Now that the exams were only two weeks away, their sensei was making them take the time off from missions to focus solely on their studies. Today was a free day from training, so Kagami stowed himself away, adamant about studying, as well as hiding out from Tobirama.

It’s not that he didn’t delight in his presence, it was more now that since Tobirama found out his students’ attraction, Kagami couldn’t look the man in the face anymore, let alone be in the same space for more than five minutes without turning red.

He’d sighed to himself, at least he’d get peace and quiet today.

If only he realized, that upon saying such a statement to himself he would jinx it altogether, as he gasped loudly, almost dropping his scrolls in the process, as Tobirama flickered in front of him. “Ah, Kagami, oh, I startled you.” He looked to his student, whose cheeks were already starting to pink up. He couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“Sensei! Sorry! I didn’t expect you to pop in!” He chuckled nervously. “H-how are you?”

Tobirama smiled, “I’m alright, I see you’re on your way to the library, getting in some more studying?” Kagami had nodded small.

“Well, I’m glad you’re taking such initiative, if only Danzou did it as much.” He chuckled, “You know, if you’d like, we can do a couple spars tomorrow when you’re free, the body should be worked just as much as the mind, after all.” 

Kagami couldn’t help how his heart leapt at that statement, leave it to his mind to immediately consider it a dirty innuendo instead of what it truly meant.

“A-ah, right, well sure, I’d love to!” He bit at his lip, he wasn’t sure if it was really training or something else. It was almost like their sensei was trying to jump them when they least expect it, disorientating them in the process. 

“Well I look forward to it, now, what I really stopped you for, was to ask. Have you seen Saru as yet for the morning?”

Kagami blinked up and simply shook his head, “I haven’t, but he could be training with Danzou and Torifu out on the training fields though, so maybe there?” He offered. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was it. Was he searching out Saru to finally do what they’d all been expecting for the past week? Of course, he wouldn’t dare ask his sensei if that was his plot.

“Alright, well I’ll check there, thank you Kagami. I look forward to training with you tomorrow.” His lips curled upwards before he disappeared again, leaving Kagami to watch the empty spot he’d just been occupying.


	3. Saru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight’s the night.

Hiruzen should have realized the many hints his sensei was dropping to him through the course of the night. 

Very rarely would Tobirama take his team on a alcohol-fueled night out in Konoha. Mainly due to the commotion they tended to make, and the trouble they got up to if they weren’t properly supervised. Danzou and Hiruzen didn’t know their own limits when it came to alcohol, prompting Tobirama to stay vigilant at all times when they did have such nights in the taverns, yet this time, Hiruzen noticed how strict Tobirama was being, even more so than usual, with the allowance of Hiruzen’s alcoholic intake.

Hiruzen barely had that much sake before his sensei was taking the cups from his hands, though while still taking a few more sips himself. 

“Sensei!” Hiruzen huffed petulantly from his seat next to him, Danzou and Torifu sat directly across from them, whilst Kagami, Homura and Koharu were off getting themselves more drinks, to which Hiruzen found completely unfair.

“Saru, please. Don’t give me that look. Trust me, you’ll need a clear head for the rest of the night, as so will I.” He placed his cup down after his last drink. He could feel the pleasant warmth spreading through him. He wasn’t one to overindulge in alcohol, yet he did appreciate a good cup of fine sake from time to time. He turned to Hiruzen, who still held a pout, his cheeks dusted pink from the light effects of the sake. 

“But sensei! Everyone else is still drinking! Why can’t I have more?” He questioned.

Tobirama smiled small, his hand moving to suddenly rest on Hiruzen’s thigh, a motion that completely startled the younger in his seat. Both Danzou and Torifu looked to him, a deep look of confusion at Hiruzen’s odd behavior, as they weren’t able to see the creeping hand of their sensei as it made its way over Hiruzen’s inner thigh.

“I think you’ve had enough for the night, Saru, don’t you think so?” Tobirama asked, his lips curling at the side.

It was then that Danzou picked up on the atmosphere, yet Torifu wasn’t paying much mind to it all as he drank. Danzou huffed as he took another drink before pushing up from his seat, “I’m going over to the others, Torifu, you coming?” He asked, he knew that the other two would want privacy, besides, he didn’t want to be witness to it anyways.

Torifu had tagged along, leaving the other two by themselves. Hiruzen suddenly felt his stomach go into knots as he was alone with his sensei, who was currently feeling him up, not that he was complaining.

“Saru.” Tobirama whispered so that no one within the tavern could hear but him, his hand hadn’t left his thigh as their eyes connected, “How about we go somewhere?” 

Oh. It was happening. He zoned out then however, though still vaguely aware of hearing himself agreeing and just like that. He was suddenly being pulled up, a hand holding him gently by the forearm as he was tugged along.

As he passed his friends by, they all looked up, though Kagami and Danzou wore expressions different to everyone else since they knew where their friend was going.

Homura looked on, “What’s that all about?” He questioned, looking to the others for proper clarification. Danzou simply huffed, “A long story, but I bet Sarutobi can tell you all about it tomorrow.” He smirked.

-

This was it. He was really about to do what he’d thought would never actually happen. But as Tobirama looked to him, “Are you alright, Saru? You’re very quiet.” He hummed. The particular road they were taking was vacant aside for the one or two drunken stragglers, slumping over in an intoxicated stupor from a very inebriated night.

“I’m alright, sensei. But may I ask? Are we really going to do it tonight?” Hiruzen looked up slowly, meeting his gaze.

“Yes, is that okay? You agreed, and that’s why I made sure you kept a clear head tonight, I have no intention to take advantage of you, Saru. If you’re having second thoughts, I’ll completely understand.”

“No! I want to, I just wanted to make sure this time.” Hiruzen blushed in embarrassment. Tobirama snorted, “Was my hand groping your thigh not enough of an indication on that? Maybe I should have opted for something that was much more bolder? But that wouldn’t have gone over well in such a public place.” He teased lightly. 

“Sensei!” He whined in protest at him. 

“Ah, my apologies. Come now, we’ve got much to do.” He smirked.

-

He vibrated with both excitement and terror, as he sat on Tobirama’s bed. The first time he’d even seen the inside of his room, and he would have been focused more on taking in the surroundings, had he not been already distracted by Tobirama, who stood directly in front of him.

He was expecting things to go faster, but it looked as if Tobirama was taking his time, the man taking in the sight of the younger. “Saru.” He started to lean down, Hiruzen’s immediate reaction was to lean back as the other crowded into his space, pushing him further up the bed before crawling onto it himself, hovering above him. 

Hiruzen was there, beneath him, blinking up at him expectantly, the height difference and larger frame of the other more apparent to him now that he was on his back staring up at him. 

Tobirama was savoring the moment, taking in the sight of his silent, and smaller student, who laid underneath him, ready to be ravaged. His finger slipped down, playing at the hem of Hiruzen’s shirt and lifting it slightly to expose his belly button, the finger dipping into it playfully, pulling squirms from Hiruzen. 

“Ticklish?” He murmured, “Mm, good to know.” Tobirama whispered before pulling back. 

Hiruzen’s eyes followed him as the taller stepped back, stripping himself of his shirt first, revealing the broad and well-defined chest that Hiruzen was no stranger to, yet in this context, he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. Next, his pants were dropped unceremoniously, stepping out of them and putting them to the side. It seemed that Tobirama had foregone underwear that night as Hiruzen’s eyes widened tremendously, they settled on the member that hung between his legs dauntingly.

Hiruzen could admit he’d seen a few impressive dicks for the duration of his sex life, yet he’d never seen one like his sensei’s. Girthy, with a lush, pink tip, that was already standing to full attention as Tobirama watched him. “Now, how about we get you out of your clothes?” He asked.

Hiruzen was given a few moments before Tobirama helped him to his feet, the man’s hands to his shoulders at first before they moved downwards, playing at his waistband, whilst Tobirama looked to him for permission.

Hiruzen nodded slowly, and felt as the hand moved to grip his pants before they were being tugged down. He would be lying if he said this was the first time he was naked around Tobirama, they’d shared hot springs together at many points before this, but again, in this context, it was _very_ different.

He was shaky, panting out small, ragged breaths in anticipation, into the dark of the room as Tobirama’s hands gripped his hem, encouraging Hiruzen to lift his arms as he pulled upwards on the fabric, peeling it up and watching as it went, his crimson eyes taking over the well toned abs that the many years of missions and training had carved out.

He was naked, completely exposed to him as he lifted his gaze, that Tobirama eagerly met. Tobirama was forward, his hands moving to Hiruzen’s backside, carefully cupping and caressing before using the grip to pull Hiruzen closer to him. The height difference was screaming now, as Hiruzen felt so small to his broad chested and towering teacher.

“You’re beautiful, Saru.” Tobirama hummed, his finger slipping under his chin and teased him, “Let me get a good look at you, before I claim.” Hiruzen was a blushing mess, he’d never been called beautiful, a term he’d always associated with cutesy girls and not someone of his look. He would have preferred to be called handsome, even ruggedly so, however hearing the compliment from the mouth of Tobirama, he couldn’t help but melt against him from it.

Tobirama chuckled before he was pulling Hiruzen back and gently pushing him to the bed, letting him lay back. “We’ll take this slow, alright?” He murmured, as he leaned over him, going low, and brushing his lips against Hiruzen’s abdomen.

As he laid there, whimpering from the feather-light touches, Hiruzen went over in his mind, the many rumors he’d heard over the years about Tobirama. Some said Tobirama was a man who possibly possessed no sexual drive, somewhat of a hermit in that area. But then there were conflicting rumors in detail of the man being some kind of sex fiend. Now that Hiruzen was beneath him, he knew the former couldn’t have been true and hoping the latter was truthfully so.

He’d dreamt of this moment for such a long time, though he’d never thought it would come true, to have Tobirama tend to him, the man’s lips kissing trails down his abdomen and letting his warm breath skate over his member that twitched and dribbled precome in response.

Tobirama hummed in appreciation of the solid length as he wrapped his fingers around, that had garnered a small gasp from Hiruzen. He clamped down on himself, panting softly but gripped the sheets to pull some of his attention away from the moment, he was not about to blow his load over the simple grip of his sensei’s hand on his cock. He would never live it down.

Tobirama noticed with a sly grin, striking slowly and gently, “Ah, to be so young, and so sensitive.” His tongue slipped out from between his lips, flicking against the pink tip and over the slit.

Hiruzen’s head reeled, sucking in more air, “Nnh! Sensei!” He couldn’t help the high-pitched squeak emitting from his lips. He couldn’t do it, if Tobirama planned to continue this, he’d finish before they even got anywhere.

“Okay, enough teasing. But the night is young, so I won’t be hurrying. Hmm,” his eyes moved downwards to the small pucker hidden like a little gem between Hiruzen’s cheeks, his finger came down, pushing through the cheeks and tapping against it, smiling to himself, “There’s much to do, yet.”

Hiruzen huffed out, his chest moving at a rapid pace with all the heaving he was doing, “Well, what are we waiting for? Also, you know I’m not like, some delicate flower, you don’t need to go so slow with me.” He griped, making it a point to tell the other, the slowness was working against him, leaving a bigger opening for a premature end, that Hiruzen was trying his hardest to prevent.

Tobirama lifted a brow as he sat up, smirking at his words, “Oh, is that so? Well, I shall keep that in mind.” His gaze darkened to a point that Hiruzen felt a tinge of worry creep into him. “But do tell me, is it alright if I rim you?” He asked softly, looking down expectantly for a reply.

Hiruzen didn’t have a clue what the term meant. He’d had anal before, and the expected fingers, but he’d never heard of rim, but he wasn’t about to let his sensei know such, how foolish and childlike would he look if he admitted to not being as knowledgeable as he claimed he was. He’d leave the innocent, doe-eyed behavior to Kagami, in here, he would act as much as a man as he wanted Tobirama to know and treat him as.

Hiruzen took a few moments before finally nodding. He was sure it was nothing special, and even without experience, it would be fine, he always learned best by doing anyways.

“Alright.” There was a glimmer in Tobirama’s eye as the man pulled back, one that Hiruzen caught but had simply watched as the taller sifted through his nightstand, and finally pulling out a small bottle of oil. Hiruzen expected such, as he obviously knew they couldn’t do this dry, dear Kami, he worshipped the ground he walked on but not enough to allow dry entry, admiration only went so far.

When Tobirama came back, he put the oil to the side, Hiruzen looked down in confusion when he didn’t use the oil right away.

“Sensei?” He asked only for Tobirama to slide his hands up and grip Hiruzen’s hips, making him flip over on his stomach. The younger went, obeying as he allowed himself to be turned, he buried his face in the pillow, patiently waiting for the next step. Tobirama gripped his hips again and pulled them up, allowing Hiruzen’s torso to stay on the bed whilst his ass was propped in the air.

Hiruzen sighed out softly as he felt Tobirama’s hands on his ass, wiggling it slightly in taunting before it was cut short, when he felt lips against his ass. 

He jolted, his first reaction was to move away, his ass pulling back from the hot mouth in surprise only for Tobirama to hold him back again, burying his face between his cheeks.

“Sensei! H-hehh,” He couldn’t really manage any protests, as the other’s tongue started to push at his entrance. 

Tobirama pulled back a bit, “What is it, Saru? You said it was okay, hadn’t you?” He smirked over his cheeks and down at his quivering student. 

Hiruzen whined and huffed into the pillow, his legs were shaking as his stomach rolled with bubbling sensations. It was good, yet completely unexpected, “Y-yes but,”

Tobirama quirked an eyebrow, “Hm? Is it too much for you?”

“No! I can handle it!” Hiruzen barked, pushing his ass back now, showing he wasn’t cowering away from the situation. “Please…more.” He begged out, gripping the pillow for support. 

He’d worried over the possibility of Tobirama stopping but that was quickly eased when he felt the heavy, wet tongue push into him and lap at his hole, making it impossible for him to quiet his strangled gasp. 

He couldn’t believe it still, having his ass eaten by his sensei no less, whilst he had no choice but to sit there and take it, and hope he doesn’t soil the sheets in the next five minutes.

Tobirama blew warm air against his ass before pulling back again, the squirms from the other was enough to make him retreat, if he kept it up he was sure Hiruzen would tap out before the time.

Instead he snatched up the oil and popped the cap, the silence of the room only accentuated the loud squelch of the oil being forced into his palm. He let it warm in his palm for a few moments, allowing it to smooth over his fingers and coat each digit evenly.

Hiruzen’s ear had caught the noises, inhaling a large breath as he waited, not daring to look back.

“Are you ready?” Tobirama’s voice went low, whispery even, as he looked to Hiruzen. “And if it’s okay, I’d like you to turn over, Saru.” 

Hiruzen did as was asked of him, he lifted and spun himself until he was onto his back yet again, staring up at Tobirama who held his slicked hand in the air. Tobirama’s expression was warm, the smile there was welcoming as his eyes looked over Hiruzen again, taking in the sight of him once more before letting his fingers dip down, searching for the pucker.

He went slow, his index finger gently poking, circling against it as he watched Hiruzen’s face, the boy’s features already scrunching. “Let me know if it’s uncomfortable, Saru.” The words were less soft and more firm as it was obvious Tobirama wanted the boy to keep in fixed in his mind that if it hurt, he’d have every right to stop him.

“I’m alright, sensei, I swear.” Hiruzen whimpered, as he laid there, his gaze had travelled up and away when Tobirama had been staring, not wanting to meet eyes with him, but instead suddenly found the ceiling much more interesting.

Tobirama smiled, “Why don’t you call me by my name, Saru? I believe we’ve crossed enough boundaries to break formalities, don’t you agree?”

Hiruzen, already winded from the small pokes, wiggled when the first finger pushed in, “Y-yes! Tobirama!” His voice went an octave higher than he wanted, but there wasn’t much he could do at that point. He felt like jelly, a melting, wobbly mess as the finger made its way in slowly, he’d been fingered before but this was on a whole other level.

“Are you afraid to look at me? I won’t bite you.” He teased lightly, his finger curling up and brushing against the spot he’d been seeking, making Hiruzen arch and curl.

His head spinned and he shrieked, his legs involuntarily tried to close from the onslaught of sensations, “A-ah! Please Sen–Tobirama! I can’t take that!” He cried, quivering like a little slug, slithering. 

Tobirama slowed his roll, seeing that Hiruzen was indeed overwhelmed, his cock was a weeping mess, the amount of precome pouring down and pooling onto his abdomen. “Alright, I’ll go as gently as I can, we don’t want any accidents now do we?”

Hiruzen shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt more fingers slowly slipping in, stretching him carefully and throughly. He sighed contently, a few loans escaping as the fingers massaged him from the inside out. Tobirama reveled in the sounds, his eyes opening slightly wider, taking in Hiruzen’s soft whines and mewls.

Finally, he pulled his digits free once deemed the hole worked enough. He looked at Hiruzen again, “Tip first.” He spoke, which pulled Hiruzen’s attention enough to have the boy look to him. “Huh?”

Tobirama was over him, his hand held his cock, stroking over the last remnants of oil over it before he was lightly nudging Hiruzen’s hole, the smaller tensing.

Tobirama huffed, “Wait,” he retreated and pulled Hiruzen’s legs, guiding them to wrap around his waist as he leaned over more, arms boxing Hiruzen in, “Now I’ll have your full attention.” Hiruzen gulped as he looked to the man. He was tempted to close his eyes again, and was about to do so.

“No, you’re not hiding away, Saru. I want to see you, when I make love to you, understand?” His member was slowly pushing against the ring of muscle, Hiruzen’s body was pliant to it, opening for the large tip as it made its first inch inside.

Hiruzen’s hands automatically gripped Tobirama’s biceps, his legs almost falling from their grip around the man’s waist from the sheer knock of pleasure. “Ah~” Hiruzen’s soft squeak made Tobirama chuckle as he rolled his hips, half of the length buried. “You’re very tight.” Tobirama spoke with a matter-of-fact tone, “I’m almost worried I won’t be able to pull out.” 

Hiruzen’s cheeks darkened with another blush, “Sensei!” He protested the man’s taunts, pouting cutely, Tobirama thought.

“Shh, relax and enjoy it, Saru.” He purred, leaning down, his lips pressing to his softly, enough to muffle any more protests Hiruzen had on his teasing. His hips hadn’t move much since the initial burial, rocking back and forth to allow Hiruzen to adjust.

The kiss was chaste, nothing to write home about, yet Hiruzen was drunk on it, when Tobirama was about to pull away, he snaked out a hand and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him back in.

Tobirama was both surprised and flattered by such eagerness, enough to encourage him to move now, as he could tell Hiruzen was more than ready. He went slow at first, a simple drag out and shove inwards, a repeated motion for the next few thrusts until he sped the pace, the skin on skin slapping more audible now, as his hips snap into him.

Hiruzen’s hand went to Tobirama’s chest, no shyness presented, as he happily slipped his palms over his abdomen and up along his chest. “Tobirama.” He purred, breaking into a gasp as one particular roll of the man’s hips brushed that spot again, Hiruzen’s head falling back but his hands held steady to his chest.

It was heaven, a cock so divine, he was speechless, and simply rode it like a crashing wave that would take him somewhere, letting it pull him along. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He was chanting beneath his breath, yet Tobirama caught every single one, “Such vulgarity, Saru. I hadn’t expected such filth.” He smirked, his lips were inviting and Hiruzen was tempted to lean up to try and snatch a taste of them yet he was already so weak, Tobirama’s thick cock working him over. 

Tobirama took it in, every inch of the boy’s body, the way his back arched, how his hole sucked him in, and the small whines that erupted, as he held on for dear life. It was magical, though he’d never thought something like this would occur. To have Hiruzen in his bed? Never in his wildest dreams would he have one of his students beneath him, however he loved every second.

The night was young, and the man beneath him poured youth and fire, Tobirama would take him apart and take his sweet time repairing him, his thrusts were harsher now, the bed creaking under the force, Hiruzen was a crying mess already, begging and wanting for more as he clung to Tobirama like a young monkey to its mother, seeking more.

He’d switch them up, sitting up and holding Hiruzen in his lap, speared on his member while he guided him by the hips, pulling him up and down, a slow glide and a tight grip to him, it was only a matter of time until they reached the peak.

The fruit had ripened, the sun had sunk below its horizon and Hiruzen was a ball of restless, squirming energy as he took every inch. “S-sensei.” His breath was gone, he collapsed against him, his head lulled against Tobirama’s shoulder, practically drooling as Tobirama took the lead, pistoning up into him.

“I’ve cherished this time with you, Saru. I’m hopeful we can try it again.” He whispered before he laid him back, finishing with a soft round of thrusts, they were easier on Hiruzen as he lay, though Tobirama knew he was close, by the way his face was scrunching again, his cock was leaking once more with a heavy flow, Tobirama was eager to taste, possibly lick him clean once they were done, but at that moment, he was only focused on making him come, with his name dancing off his tongue.

Tobirama gripped the sheets beside Hiruzen’s head, letting out small grunts of effort as he ground down into him, “Saru…you’re close, you grip me like a vice, both physical and emotional, fuck.” He huffed the curse, some in frustration and some in passing exhaustion. He was close himself but he kept it up, sweating profusely, small trails trickling down the expanse of his body, but shoved again and again. 

It wasn’t until Hiruzen was curling up, his face twisting up, and he’s was arching from the bed almost as if he were possessed, that Tobirama knew he’d got him. “A-ah,Tobi—ah!” He couldn’t finish his words when the orgasm left him incoherent.

The release was loud, and messy, Hiruzen was a generous one in that department, with the amount of come he’d left behind, spilling over both of their abdomens and falling onto the sheets. Only when he’d come down from his high had he realized, and quickly stuttered in mortification, “Oh god, Sensei…Sensei!!” His impending apology had been cut short when Tobirama had dumped his own load, partially inside him, and once pulling out, ropes of come caught against Hiruzen’s ass and up his abdomen and chest, coating the bottom of his chin even.

Hiruzen was quiet, simply blinking up at him like some wide-eyed, curious child, but as his fingers moved up, and swiped at the mess against Tobirama’s chest, he pulled it back to his mouth, licking it off clean from the digits. The sight made Tobirama feral, rushing him again, licking at the mess splattered to his young face.

“You’ll be the death of me, boy.” He growled.


	4. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small birthday chapter for Tobirama.🎉

A few days had gone by, and Hiruzen was more of less, a mute about his night with Tobirama.

He and the rest of his team were making their way up the hallway, Hiruzen balancing a large cake in his hands while his friends had other small trinkets and gifts in their clutches.

Danzou had slithered up to his right, “So Sarutobi, when you gonna spill it? You hadn’t said a word about your night with Sensei!” The spiky haired grunted. Kagami who had come up on his left, blushing lightly, “Yeah, Saru, we want to know! Was it good, did it hurt?” Kagami questioned hesitantly, his own insecurities showing.

Hiruzen rolled his eyes and ignored them, though Danzou was adamant about prying, “Heh, was it that bad? Geez, I would have thought Sensei would have rocked your world, but I guess it didn’t live up to its hype.” He huffed.

Hiruzen didn’t take Danzou’s words in any way, because the guy was dead wrong. The night he and Tobirama shared had smashed his expectations by far, but the morning after was a different story. It was awkward when he had awoken, finding himself tucked into the bed, Tobirama had already woken up at the time, and had put on tea and had prepared breakfast.

Hiruzen was thrown, he’d hoped to slip out of the door before the man had awaken, but the idea had flew out the window instantly. He had no choice but to sit and have breakfast with him, with a large amount of guilt that he tried to clamped down on, as not to become noticeable.

Koharu scoffed from her place a bit behind them, “You know, it’s bad enough you three are trying to jump Sensei’s bones, an activity that I’m heavily against might I add, but the least you can do is keep your gross details to yourselves!” She chastised.

“What gross details?! Sarutobi’s quiet as a mouse over here! I bet he chickened out and it didn’t even happen! That’s why he’s so silent!” Danzou smirked, jabbing Hiruzen right in the side.

He couldn’t deal with it anymore, “Will you shut up, Danzou! I did sleep with him okay?!” He shouted, his voice was booming from his sudden rage, and within those empty halls, it had magnified. All his friends stared in shock at his outburst.

He continued after having calmed back to a reasonable volume, “Now, if you don’t mind, today’s Sensei’s birthday and I would really have preferred we focused on celebrating with him, since you know how he gets about such occasions.” He huffed and continued his walk, all five of the others had traded glances before hurrying behind him.

-

Tobirama despised today, he never understood what the big fuss was over the day of one’s birth. Celebrating the marked day of one’s expulsion from their mother’s uterus? It was beyond him, but nevertheless, as expected since he could remember, his brother was on him like clockwork.

Since he was born into the world just shortly after two in the morning, Hashirama would find himself, without falter every year, invading his house and _his bed_ at said time, screaming and shaking Tobirama from his slumber for what he would consider pleasant birthday wishes.

It was unwanted and undesired yet Hashirama was one for tradition and would be up in a fit if he was unable to perform such rituals. And as always, he would argue and bicker his way out of Hashirama’s nagging to take the day off, when really he always preferred to work on his birthday. Hashirama had only allowed such when Tobirama was made to promise he’d spend time with his brother later that evening to celebrate.

Now, here he sat, going through his piles of paperwork with no complaint, but chuckling to himself as he could feel the thrum of his team’s chakras just outside his door. They’d learn how to properly suppress their chakra years ago in their first training sessions with him, so he was quite aware that they knew how, it just seemed they didn’t feel a need to. He knew their plot, wanting to surprise him on his birthday with gifts and good company, which he normally would purposely put on a grumpy attitude for, yet couldn’t help but grin in the inside for the trouble the kids would go to.

What struck him as interesting though, was the loud ruckus Hiruzen had made. The boy was always loud but, he could feel the sudden unease and snap through the air just outside when he uttered the words, words that made Tobirama briefly blush, but then simply played dumb, when the gaggle of teammates barged in.

-

“Happy Birthday, Sensei!” The group of them screamed as they stumbled in. Hiruzen was smack dab in front, carrying the large cake and placing it carefully on the desk, the desk that Danzou had quickly cleared of its contents that Tobirama had yet to protest about. 

Kagami had quickly set about, channeling a tiny stream of chakra to his lips, lighting the candles of the cake with the tiny flame. Tobirama chuckled lightly, “You all, always going to such trouble every year for me.” 

“Of course, Sensei!” Koharu pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “What good students would we be, if we don’t help our dear Sensei celebrate?”

Tobirama smiled wider, a gesture he only saved for his dear kids, “Hmm, how thoughtful, I’ll never understand what I did to deserve such treatment.” He smirked, his gaze dancing over all of their bright faces.

“Ah, Sensei! Just blow out your candles and make a wish already!” Hiruzen nudged.

“Yeah! So we can start cutting the cake!” Torifu was practically drooling over the cake that sat just inches away, only reeling back when he felt a light smack to his head. “Quit that, Torifu, you’re such a pig sometimes!” Koharu chastised.

Tobirama hummed to himself in thought for a few moments, before leaning over and blowing out the candles, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

Kagami looked to him, fidgeting with his fingers, “Uh, what did you wish for, Sensei?” 

Tobirama regarded his favorite little Uchiha, “Now, if I said it, it wouldn’t come true.” He smirked to the boy, who couldn’t help but blush from the attention.

-

“You saw the way he looked at Kagami, aw come on, Hiruzen, if you’re not gonna tell me, you could at least give Kagami a heads up as to what’s expected.” Danzou teased.

“Danzou, that’s not funny!” Kagami whispered. The three of them had been huddled in around the table, trying to keep their voices low, when Tobirama was sitting so near, with Koharu, Homura and Torifu loudly chatting with him. It was a nice birthday lunch between them all, and Tobirama was very pleased to spend the time with his kids before they got back to the hustle and bustle of preparing for their exams. He had noticed the other three hushed down as they whispered amongst each other, Kagami was a flustered mess as Danzou was speaking.

“Hmm? Care to share with the rest of the class, Danzou?” Tobirama watched as Danzou shot up straight, “N-no, it’s nothing.” He said in a nervous tone, expression riddled with worry and embarrassment over getting caught. Tobirama looked to Kagami, his eyes steady on him, “And you Kagami, you’re awfully flushed, are you alright?” He knew the boy was blushing over whatever things Danzou had been whispering and by the look of guilt on Hiruzen’s face he had a feeling it had something to do with him. 

“I’m alright, Sensei.” He smiled softly and played it off, taking another bite of his food like everything was normal. Tobirama returned to his own meal, he knew the boys were probably discussing very sensitive things amongst each other, Hiruzen’s recent rendezvous with his teacher perhaps, he glanced up again, noticing Kagami looking but the boy quickly averted his gaze as soon as he was caught. The Uchiha was in obvious unease, it made him wonder what was going through his mind.

He’d find out soon though, it was only a matter of time before he got some alone time with Kagami, the sweet Uchiha who always casted shy looks and increased curiosity for his sensei. A curiosity that Tobirama would soon satisfy.

-

“Was it a good birthday, sensei?” Koharu asked, she looked up to him expectantly.

He was pulled out of his trance by the question, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts over Kagami, the boy invading majority of his mind for the day, and he was tempted, though hesitant still, knowing it would be different with him than it would be with Saru.

Tobirama chuckled, “Better than good, amazing actually, you all are always so good to me.” He patted Koharu lightly on the head, a gesture that seemed much too childish for the twenty year old but she hadn’t seemed to mind one bit.

“I thank you all so much for spending the day with me, but as I know, you all have exams to study for, and I will have no protests,” he added as soon as he saw their made up faces. 

“You will take the rest of the day to study and I shall see you all again for dinner at Lord First’s house, am I clear?” Their once saddened expressions brightened and they all nodded in obedience to his orders. 

“Good, and while we’re on the topic, I want us to have a few more training sessions this coming week, a little refresher before you test, I want you all at your best.” The kids were all at attention, taking in his words like eager sponges.

“You’re dismissed.” He waved them off, watching as they all leaped away, his gaze more focused on Kagami than anyone else. The temptation was stronger now, but he had to hold back. It would be crude and irresponsible of him to pounce on the boy amidst his jōnin examinations. But in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but wonder if it could prove beneficial to him in the long run. After all, such activities were proven to be good stress relief for the tensed and nervous individuals.

-

“So, you took my advice huh?” Madara smirked, finding himself plopped down on the edge of Tobirama’s desk, arms crossed and looking smug as hell.

Tobirama scoffed, “What are you on about?” He tried to ignore the intruding Uchiha, but it was futile as he wasn’t planning to leave until he was noticed and appeased.

“You finally got it in your head, that you needed to get laid, so you wrung that little Sarutobi dry.” He smirked wider.

“Ugh,” he put his brush down to eye the Uchiha, “Must you be so crude about it? Besides, how did you know, since when do you keep your ear to the ground for my sexual activity?”

Madara huffed, “It’s not that I’m actively listening, it’s just, gossip spreads like wildfire in Konoha, and the village people can’t stop spewing rumors of why and what you and Hiruzen were doing when you two were seen leaving the tavern that faithful night.”

Tobirama wasn’t worried over it, of course as the advisor to the Hokage and as a Founder, one must uphold a impeccable standard however his sexual behavior had no ties to his professional life and he saw there no reason in worrying over something so insignificant in comparison. “Well, I’m not one to kiss and tell, so if you were looking for confirmation I’m sorry to disappoint.” He picked up his brush again.

“Hm, so no birthday sex then?” Madara teased, biting his lip as he noticed Tobirama’s clenched grip on the brush. “I guess Hiruzen was only allowing the hand in the cookie jar just that once? Ah well, there’s plenty more in the sea for you, Senju. No need to get hang up on any particular person.”

Tobirama was fed up now, “Hmm you’re right, Saru wasn’t my only option, maybe I should focus more on Kagami? Such a bright, young one he is, and I’m more than certain he’d do anything for his sensei.” He was never a man to be so suggestive in conversation but with Madara, he wanted to shut the man up, and he knew once he mentioned the pure Uchiha, the prickly Uchiha would feel bruised.

“Hah! Like Kagami would fall for you. He’s rather naïve but he wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure? Kagami is like a little flustered schoolgirl enraptured with her teacher everytime he’s around me, actions speak louder than words after all, and I’m not opposed to going there, he is rather alluring, don’t you think? But I wonder how you feel about it, a Senju claiming a Uchiha? Must be torture if that were to happen.” It was his turn to smirk. 

Madara was speechless, he hopped off the desk then, glaring the Senju down but hadn’t uttered a word. Tobirama tilting his head to the side, waiting for a response. All he got though, was Madara reaching into his robe, pulling out a small gift and stomping over, shoving it harshly into Tobirama’s chest. “Happy birthday, you rotten Senju!” He griped before making his exit, the amount of stomping he did, resembled that of a bull in a china shop.

Tobirama only grinned at the man’s retreating back.


End file.
